Where is the Love?
by NightBeast
Summary: Sakura is finally ok with Sasuke not loving her. Or so she thinks. Until an interesting situation occurs. Can she really get over her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

First off, let me start by saying that this has been a LONG time coming. I miss writing, and I'm going to make a better effort to write as much as I can. Not to mention that I will finish off EVERY story that I have let alone make new ones. With this said, here is a new story that I've been thinking about, and I hope that you like it. I am going to finish off my story Heart of Ice within the next two weeks. I have awesome things in store for that story!

~NightBeast

* * *

><p><strong>Where is the Love?<strong>

* * *

><p>This is a Naruto FanFic, and you shall just have to read to find out what it's about! It's kind of something that I just popped out of my brain. Hope you enjoy it!<p>

**Pairings**:  
>NaruHina  
>SasuSaku  
>SakuNaru  
>NaruHina  
>Who ends up with who? ;]<br>And whoever else I decide to add in =]

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Sakura sat in her room, looking outside of the window. She was 21 years old, and madly in love with this guy. Only problem was: he didn't like her. Well, anymore. You see, they had dated off and on, but he had decided that he didn't like her anymore. He had decided that they weren't good together, and that they were better off as friends. She, on the other hand, had other opinions on that matter.

Today was one of her only days off, and she had decided that she wanted to sit at home, read, play video games, or do something fun with her time. She had been feeling sick lately, and she never knew when it was gonna hit her. She didn't know if she wanted to go to the doctor or not because everyone would know what her business was before she did. That was the problem of living in a small community. Everyone knew everyone else and who they were related to, things you'd done years ago that you just wanted to forget but they wouldn't let you. It was EXTREMELY annoying.

So she tried to hold off as long as she could before caving in. Besides, the best medicine was sitting at home and playing video games, right? She picked up her controller for her XBOX 360 that she had and turned it on. The title screen for Halo Reach came on. She settled into her couch with her blanket all around her, a smile on her face, and began to play.

Just as she was about to start playing, there was a knock on her apartment door. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she muttered. "I'm coming!" she yelled. She got up to answer the door, and was shocked to see that it was Sasuke standing there with a bag. "Um...Sasuke?"

"Yes? Unless I changed in the last 5 seconds, I do believe that that's still my name." He said, almost with a smile.

"What do you want?" Sakura said, not really thrilled that he came over, especially when she was sick. The last time they'd come over, some things had happened that she didn't particularly want to remember.

"I heard you were sick. I remembered that the last time I was sick, you brought me some chicken noodle soup, so I wanted to return the favor." That was another memory that she didn't particularly wanna remember, either. _All of those hot kisses, hands roaming everywhere. Stop it Sakura._ Sasuke looked at her clothing, and raised his eyebrows. "Do you ever wear clothes?"

She looked down, and felt her cheeks flame. She had forgotten that she only had on boy shorts and a tank top. "It's my damn house, I can wear whatever the hell I please."

"Someone is REALLY testy today." Sasuke replied, this time chuckling.

Sakura grumbled something that resembled asshole, and, turning, walked back into the house. "Come in if you must." She didn't want him here, but at the same time she did. She didn't know why, but she couldn't really ask him to leave. _After all, he did bring you some soup..._ "Thank you for the soup by the way."

"Your welcome." He set it down on the extremely messy table and looked around at the mess that consisted of her entire living room. He saw the television and asked her, "Playing some video games?"

"Yes. They're the best kind of medicine!" She said hotly.

"You want company?"

She thought for a moment. _If he stays, who knows what will happen. If he leaves now, I'll be safe but I'll miss him. UGH._ "Yeah, sure." _I'm so stupid!_

They sat there, on the couch, and played round after round. Neither of them had noticed that it was already 8 o'clock at night. "Oh my goodness!" Sakura exclaimed. "I didn't even realize that it was this late. I should probably think about cleaning up a little, and then going to bed so I can get some rest. I might actually have to go back to work tomorrow."

Sasuke glanced around her house. "It is really messy. Here. Let me help you." He bent to pick up some clothes.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I mean, I appreciate it, but I can do it. If not now, then definitely tomorrow." She started to sway on her feet.

"Sakura, go lay down. You're about ready to fall flat on your face." Sakura stood there glaring at him. "Don't make me come over there and carry you to bed." He looked at her, and when she didn't budge, he went over to her, picked her up bridal style, and ignored all of her protests as he carried her to bed. "I warned you. You chose not to listen."

She glared at him as he tossed her on the bed. "I'm not some piece of baggage that you can throw around! Sheesh!" She looked up at him, then realized that he was a lot closer than she'd thought, and when she had turned her head, it was eye level with his waist. She swallowed, and she looked up, slowly, until she met his eyes. _Oh no. This isn't good._

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked down at her. <em>Oh no. This has happened WAY too many times for me to count, and she's sick. Stop it!<em> He silently willed himself to calm down, then he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. And that they were loose under that flimsy tank top. _This shouldn't happen. This really shouldn't be happening. _He looked down at her mouth, then back up to her eyes. She knew what was going on, she was having the same thoughts. He could see it in her eyes.

She slowly got up on her knees until she was face to face with him, just barely touching him. She had that look, that look that he new EXACTLY what it meant. The only question was if he was gonna let this happen. _Come on, Sasuke. Seriously? How many times have you guys tried to make it work and it hasn't? I mean, if she's willing, she's willing, but you don't wanna hurt her. Or lead her on. That would _NOT _be a good idea._ He watched as she ever so slowly reached up to tuck a stray hair behind his ear, and the small spot that her skin touched his tingled with excitement. _This can't be good._

* * *

><p>She looked at him, wondering if she should stop or continue. She wasn't sure if she wanted this, and he looked like he was holding back. <em>How in the world did this situation happen? I didn't even want him here in the first place! I mean, seriously! I practically made an ass out of myself so that he wouldn't stay! <em>She looked at the spot that her hand just touched, wondering if he could feel the same current that was racing up her arm. The sexuality and excitement. Oh how badly she wanted this moment. On one hand she tried not to think about it because she knew that in the end, there was nothing but hurt for her. But when she thought about it, when was this gonna happen again? He hadn't so much looked at her let alone anything else in over three months, and each time got more lenghty. _Sakura, just go for it. Give it everything you've got. After all, where is the love? You know you love him, and it doesn't really matter that he doesn't love you. Sex is just as good. _She kept trying to convince herself of this as she got up the courage to take this the next step further. She let a smile slowly creep accross her face as she slid first one strap slowly down her shoulder, which was followed by the second one.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be<strong>** Continued...**

I hope that you liked it. I promise that I am going to upload a chapter every other day due to all of the free time that I have. =] They will get more lengthy, promise =]

~NightBeast


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is the Love?**

This is a Naruto FanFic, and you shall just have to read to find out what it's about! It's kind of something that I just popped out of my brain. Hope you enjoy it!

**Pairings**:  
>NaruHina  
>SasuSaku  
>SakuNaru  
>NaruHina  
>Who ends up with who? ;]<br>And whoever else I decide to add in =]

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

She looked at him, wondering if she should stop or continue. She wasn't sure if she wanted this, and he looked like he was holding back. _How in the world did this situation happen? I didn't even want him here in the first place! I mean, seriously! I practically made an ass out of myself so that he wouldn't stay! _She looked at the spot that her hand just touched, wondering if he could feel the same current that was racing up her arm. The sexuality and excitement. Oh how badly she wanted this moment. On one hand she tried not to think about it because she knew that in the end, there was nothing but hurt for her. But when she thought about it, when was this gonna happen again? He hadn't so much looked at her let alone anything else in over three months, and each time got more lenghty. _Sakura, just go for it. Give it everything you've got. After all, where is the love? You know you love him, and it doesn't really matter that he doesn't love you. Sex is just as good. _She kept trying to convince herself of this as she got up the courage to take this the next step further. She let a smile slowly creep accross her face as she slid first one strap slowly down her shoulder, which was followed by the second one...

* * *

><p>Sasuke swallowed, knowing full well that he was gonna let this happen. She slowly started to take off her top, and he gulped as he saw her lovely breasts, begging for his touch. <em>This shouldn't be happening...<em> He gave in, hesitantly touching them. _Oh...my...God..._ He growled, deep in his throat, and brought his lips down to hers, not being able to resist anymore. It was a fiery kiss. One of longing and need. He put his hands around her waist and picked her up, moving her back on the bed so that he could lay on top of her. There were hands, everywhere, unbuttoning things here and there, shoving pieces of cloth off of one another until, finally, they both lay there naked looking the other up and down with hunger in their eyes.

He lay there, cradled between her thighs, pulsing with life and need. He reached out to see if she was ready for him. When he touched her, she groaned, and he lifted himself up and plunged into her, groaning with satisfaction as he felt her wrap around him. _Sweet Jesus!_

* * *

><p>Sakura met him, stride for stride. <em>This is the greatest feeling in the world. Oh how I love this man!<em> She clawed at his back, her nails leaving marks in his shoulders. She nipped at his neck, then bit a little hard, sucking, leaving her mark on his skin. She heard him growl, then felt his teeth biting her neck softly, repeating the same thing that she just did to him. _Why can't he see that we complete each other? _She stopped thinking, content to enjoy the pounding of his body against hers, and just let the moment happen...

(later on that night)

Sakura stirred, smiling contently, remembering the thrill of the past three and a half hours. _I had no idea that Sasuke could go that many times in a night! We've never had that much sex in an entire night before!_ _There was the couch, the bed, the floor, the shower, the table..._ Only one thing could have made things ten times better, but she knew that she didn't wanna push things. She knew that he didn't want to date her, and she was the one who made the initiation to have sex. So there was no one left to blame but herself. She turned to look next to her, hoping to see him there beside her and her heart cracked a little. He wasn't there. She got up, put a robe on, then walked around her tiny apartment, looking for him but he was nowhere to be found. _Where could he have gone? _He didn't even leave a note. Not that she could see that was. She desperately hoped that he was coming back, or that there was some note to be found that would indicate where he was. She sat on the couch, remembering them playing Halo together, then later that night the hot kisses, not being able to keep their hands off of each other, and the slow pace of them making love..._STOP! Don't torture yourself over this...you knew that he wouldn't stay..._

She got up, poured herself a cup of coffee, and decided that she knew better than to hope that this would have changed things. "Despite how romantic it all felt, it was extremely stupid of me to dare dream that this would make him want me again." she muttered to herself.

A few hours later, no call or text or even a knock on the door, she decided that she was gonna go back to bed so that she could get a little bit of rest.

* * *

><p>She got up the next morning, feeling a hell of a lot better, and smiled. "Let this day begin!" She tried to be positive, picking out some clothes to put on to do some errands. She decided that she was gonna go to the store for some groceries, maybe get a new pair of shoes, and to finish it up she was gonna stop off at the mall. "Hm. Maybe I can just go to the mall to find some shoes and grab a quick lunch or something." With that decided, she drove over to the mall. She was pleasantly surprised that she found a decent parking spot, and even more surprised to find out that Temari was there. "Temari! How are you? I've missed you!" She exclaimed, rushing over to give her friend a hug.<p>

"Sakura! I'm pretty good. What have you been up to? We really haven't talked in a long time!" Temari said, giving her friend a tight hug.

"I've been keeping busy. I didn't feel good yesterday so I called off work. Rest and soup really do work wonders! I feel like my normal self today." She looked at her friend and her smile grew. "Temari, how are things with you and Shikamaru?"

Temari blushed. "Well...we weren't really planning on telling anyone...but we're expecting a baby!" Temari exclaimed, her eyes glowing. "I just found out for sure about two weeks ago, and you're the first person that I've told about it. We were gonna wait a little while longer but it's ok. I'm glad that you were the first to find out. The doctor said that I'm a month along!"

"That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you both!" Temari and Shikamaru had gotten married in the summer, and this was perfect that they found out that they were expecting a baby so close to Christmas. _I can't believe that it's already the first week of December!_ She was extremely happy for both of them. "Have you heard from Ino? How are things with her and Choji?"

"They're pretty good. I do believe that he's getting ready to pop the question. I know that she's chomping at the bit to get it!" Temari chuckled.

Sakura laughed at the image of Ino, mouth foaming, literally chomping on the bit and smoke coming out of her nostrils. "Oh the funny images going through my mind..." Both of them laughed at that, agreeing that they could, indeed, see Ino doing something like that. "Would you care to walk with me to look at some shoes? I need to get a new pair mine are starting to get holes in them sadly."

Temari checked her watch. "Yeah, I can do that. I promised Shika that I would be home in time to make a decent dinner instead of take out."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Temari. "Decent dinner? You mean pizza, right?"

"Pizza? Did I hear someone say that fabulous word around me?" a male voice said from behind them.

_That can only be one person..._"Naruto!" both girls exclaimed when they saw who it was. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in almost a whole year! What have you been up to?" Sakura asked, rushing over to hug him.

He laughed, picked her up and swung her around. "I've been good. I've been staying busy with school work and all of that fun stuff. You know how that goes." He looked over at Temari and smiled. "How are you? How's Shika?"

Temari smiled. "We're doing good. You knew we got married, right?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, I just found out that I'm expecting, so we're gonna be parents sometime in July, which is funny because we got married in June. We're excited tho!"

"That's so awesome! I hope that he looks more like you than Shikamaru. He's not exactly that good looking." Naruto laughed as he said it. "But I'm sure that he'll have enough of you in him to balance out Shika's boring and plain looks."

They were all talking now, questions flying left and right, trying to ask as many questions as possible to make up for the past year of not talking to Naruto. It was really nice for the girls to see their longtime friend. "Well, I promised Shika that I would be home to make dinner, so I must be going. Sakura, we need to have lunch sometime, and Naruto, it was good seeing you. Don't be a stranger. You should stop in to see Shikamaru to say hi!" With that, Temari excused herself to leave.

"Well, I too, must be off. I have to go home to get ready for work. We need to hang out sometime, too, and catch up. It's been forever!" Sakura said, hugging Naruto again.

"I agree. Here's my number, let me know when you're free!" Naruto read her the numbers, then Sakura gave him her number, too. "Don't be afraid to text me! I would love to hear from you."

She told him that the same went for him, and then she left, walking over to the shoe store. She found the perfect pair of sneakers, enjoying the way that her feet felt in them. She purchased them, got some food to head home, and headed out to her car. She hadn't thought about Sasuke at all until now. _I wonder what Naruto would say if he knew that Sasuke and I finally got together, but things didn't work out. I wonder what Sasuke would say if he knew that Naruto was home from school for a little break._ She pushed these thoughts into the back of her head and headed over to the grocery store so she could go home and go to work. _Tonight should be a very long night at work._

* * *

><p><strong><span>TO BE<span> CONTINUED**

I hope that you liked it, and I shall hurry to write the next chapter! Please, don't be afraid to leave a review of any kind. Opinions, suggestions, criticisms, etc. are ALWAYS welcome =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Where is the Love?**

This is a Naruto FanFic, and you shall just have to read to find out what it's about! It's kind of something that I just popped out of my brain. Hope you enjoy it!

**Pairings**:  
>NaruHina  
>SasuSaku  
>SakuNaru  
>NaruHina  
>Who ends up with who? ;]<br>And whoever else I decide to add in =]

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

She told him that the same went for him, and then she left, walking over to the shoe store. She found the perfect pair of sneakers, enjoying the way that her feet felt in them. She purchased them, got some food to head home, and headed out to her car. She hadn't thought about Sasuke at all until now. _I wonder what Naruto would say if he knew that Sasuke and I finally got together, but things didn't work out. I wonder what Sasuke would say if he knew that Naruto was home from school for a little break._ She pushed these thoughts into the back of her head and headed over to the grocery store so she could go home and go to work. _Tonight should be a very long night at work..._

* * *

><p>She was right. Work that night was very long, indeed, and so was the next ten days. She programmed websites for big companies and her specific job was to ensure that EVERYTHING worked right. She got to read over all of the work that everyone else was doing and make sure that all of the tags were ended, all of the script was written correctly. One mistake could ruin the whole entire page. <em>This is an extremely exciting job. <em>She thought dryly, finally collapsing on her couch. All she had done was go to work, come home, take off her shoes, and fall asleep. Sometimes she slept in the same clothes, and there were others where she didn't even make it to her bed.

She wanted to stretch out on the couch and not move for a long time. She picked up her book, one that she had had to put down and neglect due to crazy long hours at work, and stretched out, intending to read until she fell asleep. A few pages into it, there was a knocking on her door. _Oh God._ She remembered how the last time someone had knocked on her door had ended. _In bed with a broken __heart_. She opened the door, and was a little disappointed. It wasn't Sasuke, like she had hoped. It was Naruto. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had heard that you were working a crazy amount this week, and I wanted to stop in and see how you were doing and how your week went." He kept babbling on and on until she cut him off.

"You wanna come in for a bit?" She thought about her book, and that it would have to wait a little while longer until she could start reading it. _I'm so sorry. You know that deep down, I'd rather be holding you and flipping through your glorious pages..._

"Sure! That'd be great! Thanks!" He practically bounced into her apartment. _What is he doing here? _She remembered that she had just gotten fresh groceries last week, that she hadn't really had time to cook. _Well, one good thing about Naruto is that he's sure to be ok with ramen_. She chuckled at the thought of Naruto stuffing his face with it. She remembered in high school how Naruto would drag Sasuke and Sakura out to eat ramen at least once a week. _Sasuke..._ She forced herself to stop thinking about it.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stupid stuff." She laughed. "I have some ramen if you're interested."

"RAMEN?" Naruto exclaime. "Hell yeah!" He rushed over to the table and sat down, waiting. He looked like a child waiting for Christmas to come!

Sakura laughed as she went to the cupboards to get all of the necessities to make both of them some ramen. They talked, catching up on everything that had happened over the past two years. Then he asked the dreaded question. "What's Sasuke been up to lately?"

She stopped what she was doing, just for a second, then resumed eating. _What would he say if I told him me? _She smiled at the thought. "Well, he's been...busy I guess you could say. You know how the family business consumed a lot of his time in high school. He's practically become his dad's right hand man. Itachi went off to one of their other branches to manage it so Sasuke stayed here."

"He really does work too much. I should stop over and see him! After all, next week is Christmas. We should all get together and have a party! With the whole entire gang! You, me, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, and Hinata." He paused, remembering the girl who had had a HUGE crush on him. "How...is...Hinata?"

"Oh, she's pretty good. Her and Gaara are kinda dating? It's really hard to tell. I know that he likes her and has asked her out but she still has yet to say yes."

Naruto nodded, not sure what to say to that. "Oh. I see."

"Naruto, did you ever like her?"

Naruto looked up at her. "Sakura, you know that I liked you in high school, didn't you?"

She felt her cheeks flame. "Um...no, no I didn't..." She had been WAY too caught up in whether or not Sasuke liked her, so knowing that Naruto had liked her made her feel guilty. _I hope that I wasn't a jerk about things..._

"Yeah, I did. I felt bad cuz Hinata and I did kiss, and I kinda liked her, but I was more infatuated with you." He paused. "But it's not infatuation now. It's genuine, and more real." He paused, wondering how to say this. "Sakura...I was wondering..."

Suddenly the telephone started ringing. "Now who could that be?" She was genuinely puzzled because NO ONE ever called her. "Hello?" Pause. "Oh hey Temari! What's up? _Not much just callin to see what you're doing._ Oh, nothing much, Naruto just came over and we were eating ramen together. _Oh that's nice! Just like old times, eh?_ Yeah, it was just like old times_. _Hey, we were thinking about maybe having a Christmas party this weekend for EVERYONE. _Everyone? That would be AWESOME! We haven't gotten the gang together in a year!_ Would you like me to take care of invitations? I mean, it would be nice if we could have it at a bigger place than mine. _We can have it here. Shika won't mind. Would you be alright with helping me decorate and clean? We both know he is lazy as fuck. _Yeah, I can definitely do that! Would you like me to come over and help Friday and Saturday and we can have the party Saturday night? _Yeah that sounds like a plan! See ya then!_ Alrighty sounds good to me!" They said their goodbyes, and Sakura relayed everything to Naruto.

"AWESOME!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, what were you saying before Temari called?"

"Oh, it's ok. I just realized that I should be going, anyways, I have a job interview at the ramen shop." He answered, picking up his bowl.

"No, please, it's ok. Just leave it there. I'll clean it up later." she assured him. She got up and walked him to the door. "Well, thank you for stopping by. Good luck with your interview!" She hugged him as she wished him luck.

"Thanks! I'll definitely letcha know how it goes!" He smiled at her, then walked towards the elevators. "See ya!" he said as he waved enthusiastically.

She waved back with a smile on her face. _Oh please don't tell me that you still like me. I don't wanna hurt you._..

* * *

><p>Naruto thought to himself as he walked to his car. <em>I refuse to let Sasuke get her. If they aren't together and the rumors that I heard are true, she deserves to be with someone who wants to treasure her and take care of her, not someone who is just gonna use her whenever is convenient for him. I really hope that I can show her that I genuinely care about her, and this isn't some kind of game that I'm playing. <em>He unlocked his car, anxiously awaiting the time when he can tell her that he liked her. Really, really, REALLY liked her. _Who knows, maybe I'll do it at the Christmas party?_ He had a small nagging feeling regarding Hinata, but he pushed it aside. _Now that Sakura is FINALLY out from under Sasuke's charm, I refuse to let this opportunity get away from me. I really care about her, and I really want to put a genuine smile back on her face..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>TO BE CONTINUED<span>**

I hope that you liked it, I shall be updating soon!

~NightBeast


	4. Chapter 4

**Where is the Love?**

This is a Naruto FanFic, and you shall just have to read to find out what it's about! It's kind of something that I just popped out of my brain. Hope you enjoy it!

**Pairings**:  
>NaruHina  
>SasuSaku  
>SakuNaru  
>NaruHina  
>Who ends up with who? ;]<br>And whoever else I decide to add in =]

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"No, please, it's ok. Just leave it there. I'll clean it up later." she assured him. She got up and walked him to the door. "Well, thank you for stopping by. Good luck with your interview!" She hugged him as she wished him luck.

"Thanks! I'll definitely letcha know how it goes!" He smiled at her, then walked towards the elevators. "See ya!" he said as he waved enthusiastically.

She waved back with a smile on her face. _Oh please don't tell me that you still like me. I don't wanna hurt you._..

* * *

><p>Naruto thought to himself as he walked to his car. <em>I refuse to let Sasuke get her. If they aren't together and the rumors that I heard are true, she deserves to be with someone who wants to treasure her and take care of her, not someone who is just gonna use her whenever is convenient for him. I really hope that I can show her that I genuinely care about her, and this isn't some kind of game that I'm playing. <em>He unlocked his car, anxiously awaiting the time when he can tell her that he liked her. Really, really, REALLY liked her. _Who knows, maybe I'll do it at the Christmas party?_ He had a small nagging feeling regarding Hinata, but he pushed it aside. _Now that Sakura is FINALLY out from under Sasuke's charm, I refuse to let this opportunity get away from me. I really care about her, and I really want to put a genuine smile back on her face..._

* * *

><p>(To give an idea of a date, December 15th)<p>

Sakura wasn't sure what exactly the party would look like, or if there would be a theme, but she did know that it would be exciting to be able to see everyone. A part of her REALLY hoped that Sasuke would show up. _And sweep her off her feet, and have one of the most romantic Christmases she's ever had...__if wishes were horses..._ She kept driving over to Temari's house, her excitement concealing her dread. She pulled into the driveway, and she was so excited to see that her friend was living in a nice home. _This is really nice, and they'll be able to raise their baby in such a nice neighborhood._ Sakura got out of her car, and she enjoyed the fresh smells of winter.

Temari opened the door, exclaiming, "Sakura! You made it!"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, yes I did." She winked at her friend.

"Come on in! I made some hot chocolate and we can lay out some plans for decorating!" She took Sakura's coat, and the two made their way to the kitchen. "I don't know what you had in mind, but I was thinking that you and I should do cooking. We can get everyone else to pitch in monetarily wise that way it's not just you and me buying everything. Ya know?"

They both sat down at the table, and Sakura cradled the warm cup between her palms, soaking in the warmth. "I agree. That sounds like fun. We should do something like pasta or something. It would be very laid back yet professional. I think that we should have some kind of potato type thing. Like baked potatoes or mashed potatoes."

Temari brought out a pad of paper and started jotting things down. "Good, good. I think that for a second side there should be something along the lines of green beans or corn."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. I think that there should be some kind of dessert. Maybe a cheesecake and some kind of chocolate thing?"

"That's perfect! So pasta for the main dish with meatballs and garlic bread. Green beans and potatoes for sides, and cheesecake for a dessert? Maybe we could do a chocolate fontain for the chocolate part. I think Shikamaru and I ended up getting one as a wedding gift from somebody ironically enough."

"YES!" Sakura exclaimed. "And we can have pretzels and strawberries to dip in it!"

"That sounds wonderful! Should we do marshmallows? I know that some people enjoy chocolate covered marshmallows."

They sat there, discussing decorations and everything, drawing out a map of where things would kind of go around the house. Sakura excused herself because she didn't feel good. _That's weird. I didn't eat anything strange...did I?_ She just barely made it to the bathroom before she lost the contents of her stomach into the toilet. _Maybe it's just a small twenty-four hour bug._ She sat back down at the table, and her and Temari decided that they had enough things to go with for now, and that the party would be on the twentieth of December. Whatever they wanted to add on that day could be improvised. "Let's call Ino, TenTen, and Hinata shall we? We can ask and see if they are able to help us out that morning? And we can send out all of the formal invites tonight?"

Temari nodded her agreement. "Sounds good." They hugged goodbye and Sakura got in the car. _I hope that I don't stay sick for too long. Being sick is no fun!_

* * *

><p>So sorry! I meant to post this last week but some crazy things happend :

I hope that you enjoy, and the next one will be longer, promise! I also intend to give better ideas of dates so that no one is completely lost.

~NightBeast


	5. Chapter 5

**Where is the Love?**

This is a Naruto FanFic, and you shall just have to read to find out what it's about! It's kind of something that I just popped out of my brain. Hope you enjoy it!

**Pairings**:  
>NaruHina  
>SasuSaku  
>SakuNaru  
>NaruHina  
>Who ends up with who? ;]<br>And whoever else I decide to add in =]

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

They sat there, discussing decorations and everything, drawing out a map of where things would kind of go around the house. Sakura excused herself because she didn't feel good. _That's weird. I didn't eat anything strange...did I?_ She just barely made it to the bathroom before she lost the contents of her stomach into the toilet. _Maybe it's just a small twenty-four hour bug._ She sat back down at the table, and her and Temari decided that they had enough things to go with for now, and that the party would be on the twentieth of December. Whatever they wanted to add on that day could be improvised. "Let's call Ino, TenTen, and Hinata shall we? We can ask and see if they are able to help us out that morning? And we can send out all of the formal invites tonight?"

Temari nodded her agreement. "Sounds good." They hugged goodbye and Sakura got in the car. _I hope that I don't stay sick for too long. Being sick is no fun!_

* * *

><p>The morning of the party dawned, bright and sunny, a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. Sakura stretched, enjoying the sunshine. "I can't believe that it is almost Christmas and that our Christmas party is today!" She got up, and checked her phone for text messages. She had one from Naruto, asking her if they needed any help setting things up, one was from Temari, telling her that she was good to come over whenever, and the other was from Ino asking when they were meeting, and that TenTen and Hinata were with her. She responded to Naruto saying that she would let him know, Temari that she had just gotten up, and Ino that she was leaving in about 15 minutes.<p>

She walked over to her dressers, and decided that since she was going to be coming back later before the party, she decided that she would dress comfortably for decorating. Her favorite thing about Christmas was decorating. She LOVED decorating. Sharing some holiday spirit and making others happy was really important to her. She hoped that Sasuke was coming tonight. She hadn't seen him since she was sick.

She tried not to think about it. She hated that she kept thinking about every moment, every touch and caress, every sweetly whispered word... _Stop!_ She shook her head, clearing her mind and trying to get rid of her thoughts. _And erase the images burned into my mind._ She ate some breakfast, got her bag of decorations together, and got in the car. When she got there, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata were already there, starting to pull out all of the decorations. "Hey guys! I brought some of my decorations, too!" She practically bounced out of the car, her face radiating with joy. "I'm so excited for tonight! I hope that everything goes smoothly!"

"It will. With everyone helping out and participating, it'll be a huge success!" Temari said, smiling fondly at all of her friends. "I just told them all about my news. About the little bundle of joy that we'll be expecting." She rubbed her belly affectionately.

"We're all so excited for her!" Ino said, hugging Temari for what Sakura assumed was the ten thousandth time.

"It's so amazing that they are getting to experience this joy!" TenTen exclaimed, going to join the hug.

Hinata smiled at everyone, and said, "It truly is a blessing to carry a child, and I can't wait to meet this special little person."

"Thanks guys! We're more excited than you can imagine!" Temari said, laughing. "Now, let's get this party started!"

The girls all got to work, discussing where to put things as they went, and each one helping each other out. They made such an excellent team, and they were excited to all be back together after 3 years of being away from each other. When they were all done, they surveyed the room. There were garlands and lights strung around the door, with poinsettias scattered around the garland. There was a small table next to the door, with a lovely arrangement of fake flowers, giving it a festive atmosphere. When you walked into the living room, there were more strings of lights and garlands around the room, but more importantly, in the corner, there was a Christmas tree. It was decorated with lights, ornaments, and tinsel. There were a few presents under the tree because they had all decided on bringing a small present that they could do sort of a white elephant thing with. When you first walk into the family room, though, there is a string of mistletoe hanging down. When you walk into the kitchen, all of the dishes are set out for them to make the food later. All of the bowls were festive, and even the glasses and silverware were matching.

Sakura smile. "Girls, we did an AMAZING job. I'm so proud of everyone! This party will be a huge success, no matter what!"

They all agreed. "Now, for everyone to go home, and change so we can all come back and start cooking for all of our hungry guests!" They had invited EVERYONE. Choji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Kankuro, and of course Shikamaru. None of the adults because they wanted this to be sort of like a reunion for everyone. Temari's brothers had become like brothers to Sakura because her and Temari were so close. Not to mention, she had sort of liked Gaara at the same time as Sasuke, but Sasuke had always won out. Kankuro was funny to be around after you got to know him. Choji and Ino SHOULD be getting married soon, if Ino has her way with things. Not to mention that she KNEW that TenTen and Neji were not far behind them, if not in front of them. Hinata was hopeless as always, head over heals for Naruto, but she didn't know how to tell her that she was pretty sure that Naruto liked her...still.

"Well, I brought my clothes with me, would you mind if I used your bathroom?" Sakura asked, moving to her duffel bag.

"We brought all of our clothes, too." Ino said. She got an idea. "Hey, why don't we all get dressed together, like we used to do for dances and parties in high school!"

They all agreed, and went upstairs to get dressed. They helped each other with zippers, make up, and hair, each giving the others advice on their outfits and appearances. By the time they all got dressed, they looked like models. Sakura was wearing a black skirt with a jade green shirt and mistletoe earrings, Hinata was dressed in a royal purple dress, Ino was wearing black slacks and a red long sleeved shirt, Temari looked amazing in her Christmas sweater and black skirt, and TenTen was wearing a green dress with a red sash around her waist.

They all went downstairs to start preparing the food so that everything was ready when the guests arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

Sorry about the wait! Things have been hectic. Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will be out ASAP!

~NightBeast


End file.
